


Fallen Fae

by orphan_account



Series: A royal pain in my ass [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Dark Dean, Dark Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fae & Fairies, Fae Adam Milligan, Fae Dean, Fae Dean Winchester, Fae Gabriel, Fae Magic, Fae Sam, Fae Sam Winchester, Fae everyone, Hurt, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Gabriel, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, King Dean, King Dean Winchester, Multi, Past Ruby/Sam Winchester, Past Torture, Prince Adam, Prince Adam Milligan, Prince Dean, Prince Dean Winchester, Prince Gabriel, Prince Sam, Prince Sam Winchester, Psychological Torture, Torture, fae adam, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fae prince Castiel of the north was kidnapped in his sleep by the dark ones (demons) and is taken to one of their camps.</p><p> </p><p>After being saved by a man named sam he learns that his home has been overrun by demon king Alastair </p><p> </p><p>Desperate for help Sam taked him to one of his brothers adam, and castiel learns that he is the cause of this war, there is only one person who can help, and thats only if you can find him Fae prince/warrior Dean of the West. </p><p> </p><p>Will Dean help the young prince or will his hatred for the north get in his way?  What happened to the Western Kingdome all those centuries ago? Why does the war center around Castiel? What is Dean hiding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Innocent

Castiel shot awake as he heard a small bang, something was wrong. He looked around his room, something seemed, off. He didn't see anything wrong, but his fae senses knew something was about to happen. Castiel got out of his bed and looked around his room again, what was different? What was out of place?

 

 

Suddenly heard a small noise and he was on full alert looking around his room wildly, he took a large step back and hit something solid. Castiel tensed before flailing as a cloth was put over his face, he tried to hold his breath knowing the consequences if he took a breath but he ended up breathing in and he fell into darkness.

 

 

***

 

 

Castiel groaned as he awoke but it was muffled by the gag, his head was pounding, he tried to move but his hands and feet were tied behind him and he was lying on his stomach. "Looky here! The little fae prince is awake!" One of the dark ones spat at him sneering. Castiel could hear the many crude comments coming from the dark ones, about him.

 

 

He shifted trying to move away but the dark ones just laughed as one moved behind him and sat right above where his wrists were tied behind him. Castiel wrigled and whined trying to get away but felt a sharp pinch to his rear instead. He yelped at the sharp pain that went through the soft flesh.

 

 

He struggled even harder feeling panic settle in, it only got worse when he felt hands looking for his wing spot, (a wing spot is a pressure point that forced the wings to manifest) he cried out as he felt the hand press his wing spot forcing his new wings to manifest. He heard the small noise of triumph come from the dark one and he shivered when he felt a small touch to one of his wings, and felt his breathing become sharper as the dark one stroked his wing while the others watched with arousal reeking off of them.

 

 

Some had even began palming at their unmentionables or even taking them out and stroking them. Tears ran down his face, he was so ashamed, not only was he being touched in ways he had never been touched, he had an audiance, and he was beginning to get aroused himself. After a few more minutes of the touches Castiel was squirming, desprately trying to find  _something_.

 

 

Escape or release he didnt know he just wanted it to be over, he felt a hand rub along his oil gland and he screamed through the gag as he climaxed. Like vultures the dark ones circled him, moving closer and closer before they turned him on his back so he was facing the sky and they each took a turn climaxing on top of him.

 

 

Castiel was too blissed out to hear the screams that began echoing throughout the camp. Covered in many varieties of fluids he didnt want to think about, he didnt hear the footsteps that ran towards him, but he did hear "oh my gods" that came from the largest one before darkness claimed him once more.

 

 

***

 

 

When he woke up for the second time it was no longer night time, he was being moved, carried was the better way to describe it. He opened his eyes and screamed at the males face looking down at him, falling out of the males arms and onto the ground. He crawled back as fast as he could get his legs to work before closing his eyes tight and curling up in his wings feeling a blanket coat over him.

 

 

Castiel opened his eyes to only see complete darkness surrounding him, it felt safe, like a blanket. As soon as he calmed down the darkness slipped away slowly, going back to his fingers. When it was all gone, the male that had been carrying him was sitting against a tree looking at him with a small smile.

 

 

He had light brown hair that went down to his pointed ears and was curly, so the man was a fae. He looked to be around 22 but looks were decieving in the fae world and he was possibly much older then Castiel and his 19 years. Castiel shifted to a more comfy position and prepared to ask as many questions as he could.

 

 

"Who are you?" Castiel demanded, trying to kep his voice from wavering, it didnt work. The males face softened "my names Sam, and you are?" "Castiel" he responded with a small voice. "Where am I?" Castiel asked "your in the Western kingdome, in the middle of the Empusa forest. Im guessing  _your_ not from around here, based on the way you were dressed you are northern nobility" The male- Sam concluded 

 

 

"There is no Western kingdome"  Castiel pointed out "It was taken over by the south hundreds of years ago its called the" "I know what its called" Sam growled defensively. "Everyone who lives in the Western territory still calls it the Western Kingdome" Sam dismissed. 

 

 

Castiel nodded his head "what happened? After..." he trailed off not wanting to talk about it. Sam seemed to understand "well after my friends found the camp they came to get me and we attacked, i found you then you passed out and my friend Kevin loaned me some clothes, then i cleaned you up and uh changed you" Sam blushed and Castiel could feel some fire on his cheeks as well.

 

 

Then I began carrying you and you woke up then made a bubble of darkness around you, i have never seen a fae do that before" Sam said but Castiel knew he had lied, there was another fae out there with his strange abilities. He nodded along as if he hadn't noticed, "Can you point me in the direction of the North I must return home." Sam cringed "you probably dont want to go back"

 

 

"Why not?!" Castiel demanded "well the north was taken yesterday, all the royals have been taken as hostages except for one," then it clicked " _you're_ the missing prince Castiel?" It wasnt really a question. After Sam calmed down Castiel had asked if there was any way that he could help him save his kingdome. "Uhh, maybe well have to go to my brother Adam, he will know what to do" Sam said before making a follow me motion and they began walking.


	2. Bretheren

It was a five day walk to Adams from where they were. Sam and Castiel took the time to get to know each other. Castiel learned that Sam had two half brothers, they had all come from different mothers, one was named Adam.

 

Sam always smiled when he talked about Adam, they got along really well, Adam was a scholar and the youngest. Adam was supposedly one of the wisest fae in the land. He was also the shortest of the three brothers which amused Sam to no end. Last but defiently ont least Adam was a high fae.

 

Castiel had freaked when he had heard, he had never been in the presence of a high fae before, they were very, very, very powerful. Castiel freaked even harder when he learned Sam was a high fae.

 

There are 7 different types of fae,

 

fae blood: human decendants of fae with no powers

Witch: Human decendants of fae that practice or study magic

Demi fae: but have little fae in their blood very weak powers

Half bloods- one parent is fae the other is something else powers very on second species

Cold fae- fae that are children of demons powers very

Demons- fae that have sold their souls powers very

Fae- just regular fae

High fae- the most powerful fae in existense

 

Sam also had another half brother but he didnt say his name, and he looked so sad when Castiel mentioned it so he dropped the subject immediately and they walked in silence the rest of the day.

 

On the second day they reached a river where they both bathed and ate food talking about what their kingdomes were like, When Sam started talking about the Western kingdome Castiel had objected to something and Sam had looked at him sadly "im talking about before the war Prince Castiel" That was the first time Castiel had asked how old Sam was.

 

Sam had looked at him with a small smile "old, but still younger then some" If Sam fought in the war then he had to be at least 400 years old. The war between the South and the West had lasted 50 years before the Western crown prince Dean was kidnapped and the king John was killed, that was 400 years ago. 

 

 

No one has seen Dean since, no one knows if he was released, killed, bred (half of the male fae can carry children, Dean was one of them) because of his extreme power, there are many possibilities. Dean's younger brothers had surrendered and the West is now run by a demon named Azazel.

 

 

***

 

 

The next days were a blur of talking, walking, blisters, and magic. It was a major relif when they finally arrived in the town. Sam had created cloaks for them so their identity was sealed to all, including wards, and other fae. Sam led Castiel to a mansion in the middle of the city, it was beautiful, fit for a king, Castiel thought as they passed the entrance.

 

 

"Samuel?" Castiel heard a voice come from behing him, he jumped in surprise and turned to the blonde man with blue eyes. "Hello Adam" Sam smiled before lowering his hood, "its been a long time brother" Adam frowned "I know Adam, I know" The brothers embraced for a short moment before pulling away. 

 

 

"You never come without reason, why now Samuel?" Adam asked before turning motioning for them to follow. "We came to ask a favor" Sam said "Ah yes, and by we you mean you and the prince of the North Castiel? You have a lot of nerve Samuel" Adam spoke tightly before turning a cornor into what looked like a library.

 

 

"Adam please" Sam said "Alastair and Azazel have taken the North, we hoped you would know something, a way to help maybe?" Adam had stopped "And why should I help the North after what they have done to our family, our _kingdome!_ " Adam growled "I dont want to help the north Adam, I want to stop the south!" Sam shouted

 

 

The room was silent for a few moments before Adam sighed, "I knew the south was going to take the North" "What?!" Castiel shouted "How could you know and not say anything, why would you sacrifice my kingdome?" Castiel yelled "because" Adam gritted his teeth "I do not owe the North _anything,_ I am on the counsel of Elders in the south, and I will not be talked down to by a child who knows nothing about then war." 

 

 

"Brother please" Sam said softly "Do  _not_ assume that you know anything about me or my reasons behing anything! I hate the south! They are the ones who locked our eldest brother up for 40 years torturing him and breeding him! But the North? You are far worse!" Castiel was confused but Adam had the 'if you talk anymore ill break your neck' expression on his face so he stayed silent.

 

 

"You said you wanted my help Sam? Well the only advice I can give you is to find Dean" Adam stated "Dean? As in the warrior prince of the west Dean?" Castiel asked they both ignored him. "Adam, I can't! He made it clear 200 years ago he did not want to see me" Sam said putting his head in his hands. "Sam, I have talked to him recentlh, Dean isn't angry he is hurt, you did a bad thing Sam"

 

 

Castiel's head hurt, Adam and Sam sounded like they  _knew_ Dean, then it clicked, they were Dean's brothers!


	3. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be from Dean and a new charecters point of view! It takes place 2 weeks after Bretheren.
> 
>  
> 
> If I did not make this clear 
> 
>  
> 
> The war started 450 years ago- Dean was 194
> 
> It ended 50 years later when Sam surrendered- Dean was 244, Gabriel was 20
> 
> Dean escaped from dungeon 40 years later - Dean was 284, Gabriel was 60
> 
>  
> 
>  Current ages:
> 
> Dean is 644  
> Sam is 638  
> Adam is 633  
> Gabriel is 420  
> Castiel is 19
> 
> Yes I will be using some magical terms from other books to fill in things im not creative enough for.

_Rough hands pulled at his clothes, as he struggled. He could hear the laughing and the cheeeing from the demons as he screamed and fought the hands. They were going to take it, he couldn't let them take it, he couldn't, He COUL-_

 

 

Dean gasped and shot from his place on the bed fighting the hands that were not really there. He fought himself free of the bed covers and fell of the bed, no, no he couldn't be back there he couldn't! "Dean! Dean! Your not there anymore! Your free!" Gabriel said pulling him close and waiting for him to calm down.

 

 

'Your free' the words his best friend and cell mate always used to calm him down. It always worked too, in no time Dean was breathing normally and standing up, "thanks Gabe" "anytime bro" Gabriel said before heading out of the room.

 

 

Dean looked around his room, it was still before dawn, he was surprised Gabe had woken him, unless he had already been awake himself. "I was going to go for a walk today" Gabriel said "Do you want to come?" Dean shook his head no "Ill stay here" Gabriel nodded and left the room. Dean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and plopped back down on the bed.

 

 

***

 

 

Gabriel POV

 

 

***

 

 

Gabriel walked out of the house that he and Dean had lived in for the past when the war had started 450 years ago, Gabriel had not been born yet, he was born 30 years later. He had only been 20 years old when his father had deemed him useless given him to the south as a slave, his elder brothers had tried to change his fathers mind but he was not swayed.

 

 

He met Dean after being held in the southern dungeon for a week, Dean had been unconcious as he was dragged in cover in blood, sweat, piss, spit, dirt, and come. They had become friends almost immediately and they cared about each other deeply.

 

 

The guards at one point believed they were lovers and had locked them in different cells. Dean even with the chains on his wrists cutting off most of his power destroyed the southern quarter of the dungeon and along with it killed 76 guards.

 

 

They were never seperated for more then two days again, even with Dean being 224 years older then him he acted just like Gabriel. They were held there for 40 years and Dean was bred like a mule and had 7 children, they didnt even care who impregnated Dean just as long as he was. It has been a cruel joke when they ended up impregnating Dean using Gabriel's semen. 

 

 

The guards thought it was hilarious, and while Dean was in the earls stages of pregnancy, they had escaped, but before they left the grounds, they took Dean's children with them and had given them new names. No child was over 18 at the time, and they have kept in contact with all of them even to this day. That was 360 years ago...

 

 

 A twig snapping drew his attention back to the present, Gabriel held his breath as he silently climbed the closest tree. Two figures walked under the tree he was in, unaware of his presence, he checked his knives making sure he had all of them before he jumped from the tree and threw one of the knives at the tree just by the shorter ones head. 

 

 

They both turned to him wide eyed and terrified, and when he looked at the shorter one he stopped dead he looked familiar but he couldn't see very well because of the hood. That one moment of hesitation was all that it took for the taller one to tackle him. They wrestled and Gabriel yanked on the bond he had with Dean knowing that he would come. 

 

 

 Gabriel used his small size to his advantage and slid out from underneath the giant and sat on top of him holding a blade to the mans throat. "WHO ARE YOU?" Gabriel growled before the man flipped them again and the wind was knocked from Gabriel. Gabriel could see black spots and he felt a blade against his kneck. 

 

 

He pressed against it and a small cut formed and started bleeding rapily, the man above him cursed and pulled the blade away. Gabriel laid back hoping he he would die before they could take him back to the dungeons. 

 

 

***

 

 

Dean POV

 

 

***

 

 

When Dean felt the pull from the bond he knew something was wrong, he could feel Gabriel's panic from their blood bond. He ran out the door and didn't stop until he saw three males in the clearing, one was pinning Gabriel and the other was leaned up against a tree in fear. He went to the one who was leaned up against the tree and poked him.

 

 

The male turned with a small yelp of fear and Dean threw a powder into his face knocking him out cold. Dean caught the male as he fell to the ground and lowered him the rest of the way gently, a gentleness he only had when raising his brothers and when he met Gabriel. 

 

 

It was easy to knock the other male off of Gabriel then knock him out using the powder not bothering to catch him as he thumped against the ground. He already knew who it was. He kneeled down "Are you ok Gabe? Dean asked concern lacing his voice. He placed his fingers to Gabriel's neck and healed him. He heard Gabriel mumbling something so he leaned down "cant go back, kill me now, please, please, cant go back, no, no" 

 

 

Dean pulled Gabriel into his lap and held him close before lifting him off the ground, "Gabriel your ok, your not going back, your free brother, your free" Dean said as he winnowed Gabriel back to their house and laid him gently in his bed, he sprinkled some of the powder into Gabriels face. Gabriel would wake soon.

 

 

Dean winnowed back and grabbed his brother lifting up his gigantic body before winnowing back to the house again and dropping Sam on the couch that he was way to big for. He winnowed again, back to the young male and lifted him gently. He looked so young and afraid, there were dark circles under his eyes, he was also very skinny.

 

 

It was a 30 minute walk back but Dean didn't want to winnow back, he wanted to hold the male and protect him as long as he could. He would protect his mate from any threat. Wait, what the fuck? Mate? Oh shit...


	4. Ardat Lili

Dean was outside sparring with one of his shadow soldiers, he was only able to conjure 70 or 80 at a time with with the cuffs on his wrists and ancles cutting off his power. It didnt take long for his shadow soldier to knock him on his ass, Dean could hear someone coming up behind him so he released the shadow soldier and it dissapeared.

 

"Hello" Dean called withought looking behind him "who are you?" "Ill be the one asking questions" Dean said turning around and stepping toward the beautiful male who took a step back and tripped over his foot langing with an 'umph'. Dean kept walking toward the male and sat in front of him in criss cross ignoring the males discomfort. "Why are you here?" 

 

The beautiful male met his eyes "We are looking for my traveling companion's brother Dean" "Dean will not help Sam, you have wasted your time coming here" Dean said before standing up and walking toward the house. He could hear the fae getting up and scrambling after him, "Why not?" The fae demanded "None of your buisness youngling" he replied and heard a small "Thats Castiel to you sir!" He didnt reply and winnowed into the house getting irritated with the young one.

 

 

Once he was inside he sat down on his bed and laid there until he fall into a light sleep.

 

 

***

 

Dean woke up to a loud crash downstaits and a small scream, he jumped out of bed furious 'I swear to god if thats who I think it is' he thought as he walked walked silently but quickly down the stairs. Just like he hought, int the middle of the living room Gabriel and Sam were fighting, Castiel was sitting against the wall cluching his head that was bleeding furiously.

 

 

"Guys" he said but they couldn't hear him " _guys_ " he said a little louder but the fighting continued. He growled  _ **"ENOUGH!!"**_ Dean yelled lashing out with his powers, darkness filling the room, he flung Sam and Gabriel to opposite sides of the room pinning both to the walls.

 

 

The room was silent but he could feel the air crackling with power, Dean gently lowered Sam and Gabriel to the ground before pointing to opposite couches in the middle of the room. Sam warily walked over to the couch and sat down, Gabriel walked to the couch Dean sat on and looked at him with question. Dean nodded before scooting left so Gabriel could sit on his right, Gabriel must have felt very threatened because he clung to Dean like he would be taken at any second.

 

 

Castiel groaned as he stood up and Gabriel smiled sheepishly before napping his fingers and healing him. Castiel smiled at Gabriel before taking a seat next to Sam, there was a tense silence before Dean spoke "Why are you here Sam?" he asked coldly "Dean, we need your help-" "No" "Dean can you at least hear me out?" "No!" Dean said forcefully.

 

 

"400 years Sam, its been 400 years since we have spoken! And the first thing you do when you do come to me is ask for my help" Dean growled and the room was silent "Your Sam?" Gabriel asked "Oh HO I HAVE HEARD A _LOT_ ABOUT YOU!" Gabriel growled at him before Dean put his hand on Gabriel's knee. "Nadeah, Gabriel" Dean whispered.

 

 

Gabriel immediately calmed "the only reasons I have not attempted to rip out your throat is because 1 Dean would not let me no matter what you have done your still his brother, and 2 Nadeah" Gabriel looked down, Nadeah Dean and Gabriel's youngest child they had escaped when Dean found out Gabriel was the father of the child.

 

 

Dean had 7 children Ian, Eyal, Arwen, Sacha, Cerena, Arelie, Nadeah all of them had been children to unknown demons to him except Nadeah. The demons had no intention od Gabriel getting Dean pregnant they made it sound like it was planned but Dean wasn't an imbecile. 

 

 

The demons thought it would be hilarious for a full child of Ardat Lili (decendants of the dark queen) and a full child of Rex Lucem (Decendants of the King of Light) to do the down and dirty, Dean got sick a few weeks later and it turned out he was pregnant. Again. 

 

 

"Nadeah?" Castiel asked looking at Dean and Gabriel "Our daughter" Dean replied smiling softly and Gabriel smiled with him. Nadeah was a wonderful female and she would make someone very happy one day. "You have a daughter?" Sam asked looking shocked, "Why have I never met her?" Sam asked looking hurt. Gabriel growled but Dean responded "I have seven children Sam, and Gabriel has four" 

 

 

Sam looked confused "Gabriel is the father of only one of my children Sam, I do not know the names of the fathers of the other six" Dean responded coldly "enough about me  _what do you want Sam_ " Dean growled "They have taken over the Northern kingdome Dean, we have to help them" darkness started leaking from Dean "Why should  _I_ help the  _Northern Kingdome_ " Dean spat

 

 

 _"Where was the North when my people were slaughtered? Where was the North when my armies were falling? Where was the North the whole time? PLOTTING WITH THE SOUTH TO BETRAY US!"_ Dean yelled and the darkness lashed out and broke all of the windows. "They were my people two Dean" Sam said softly "They stopped being your people the second you handed me over to Alastair" Dean said his eyes flashing black before returning to the unnatural green.

 

 

"Please Dean, my people need help, I am sorry for what happened durring the war but there are innocent people in the North that are dying" Castiel cut in but Dean snorted "They are not after your people princeling, they are after you" "What? Why?" Castiel asked fear filling his eyes "The same reason they wanted me, they want to breed you, you are a full child of Ardat Lili"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS LISTEN UP
> 
> Deans kids in order of eldest to youngest, gender, and what their names mean
> 
> MALE- Ian - Elder (identical) twin to Eyal - Forgiving  
> MALE- Eyal- younger (identical) twin to Ian- courageous  
> FEMALE- Arwen- fair  
> FEMALE- Sacha- protector  
> FEMALE- Cerena- Cheerful  
> FEMALE- Arelie- brave  
> FEMALE- Nadeah- hopeful


End file.
